


Broke and Break

by aperrywilliams



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, My First Threesome, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aperrywilliams/pseuds/aperrywilliams
Summary: Reader just broke up and needs some help from her friends to cheer herself up.
Relationships: Emily Prentiss & Reader, Emily Prentiss/Reader, Emily Prentiss/Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid & Reader, Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Broke and Break

Letting out a heavy sigh (Y/N) sat down in one of the jet couches. In front of her, Spencer was reading a book with plenty concentration but not enough to ignore the way (Y/N) was constantly checking her phone.

“Are you okay?,” Spencer asked shutting his book and looking at (Y/N) with concern. She was not paying too much attention so although she noticed Spencer was speaking to her, she couldn’t grasp the question.

“Uhm?... sorry Spencer, what did you say?,” Spencer shifted in his seat frowning.

“I asked you if you were okay. I think I have my answer although. Do you want to talk about it?,” (Y/N) looked at him thinking about what to say.

“I don’t know. At the end is not a big deal but now... it’s hurt a little bit...,” she started talking but not so sure if she would let Spencer know what happened.

“You know you can trust me, right?,” Spencer reassured her.

“Yeah. Well... I know”. After another sight, (Y/N) began talking again. “Well. The thing is I broke up the night before we started this case and it was a suddenly argument. And I’m still processing what really happened...,” Spencer's face changed from concern to empathy. He knew (Y/N) had been in a love relationship for quite some time so he was sure it was not being an easy situation for her.

“Oh, (Y/N)... I’m sorry,” he mumbled.

“Don’t be. Things were not too good in the past months so... I guess this was a possible outcome,” (Y/N) confessed. And it was true. She had been in a relationship with her partner for a little over a year and were even planning to move in together. But for a few months the relationship was no longer so healthy and the arguments began to be more frequent between them.

“And you have been through this the last 3 days without telling anyone? I would had help you if I had known about it...,” Spencer stated looking directly to (Y/N)'s eyes. She shrugged pursing her lips.

“I know but I didn’t want bother you with this and truly I was trying to focus in the case instead”. That was also true. (Y/N) thought that if she concentrated on work, her breakup would hurt less.

“And the phone? You have been looking at it a lot the whole flight. You two talked after that?”. (Y/N) nodded.

“Yes and no. Remember when we were in the police station this morning?. I got a text and it seemed like a _regret text_. You know, _‘baby, I’m sorry, we need to talk’_. But I had to hear a lot of painful things about me in our last argument and I don’t know if I can forgive that”. (Y/N) said with resolve.

“You don’t have to. (Y/N), nobody should treat you disrespectfully”. Spencer stated firmly. One of the things Spencer couldn’t stand was people being disrespectful in general, and less with people he appreciated and love.

“Who treated you disrespectfully?,” Emily asked plopping in the spot beside (Y/N). Spencer kept quiet looking at (Y/N) waiting if she would say anything.

“Please guys, I don’t want the rest of team know about this yet...,” (Y/N) requested. The least she wanted was for the rest of the team to find out yet. She didn't want compassion.

“Okay... but I don’t know what happened,” told Emily frowning. Spencer hastened to explain.

“(Y/N) broke up 3 days ago...,” Spencer said quietly so no one else would hear.

“Oh! My dear. I’m sorry,” Emily told gently taking (Y/N) arm and squeezing it in a reassuring sign.

“It’s okay. I was telling Spencer things were odd recently and maybe this needed to happen anyway”. (Y/N) pointed with a shrug again.

“Girl, what you need is distraction. That’s what you need. What about if we go a bar when we landed?. We are off tomorrow so we could waste ourselves without regret. What do you say?”. Emily asked trying to get (Y/N) excited with her idea. If going to a bar to get drunk was a good strategy to avoid (Y/N) thinking about her break up, then that was the thing they need to do.

“We? You mean... all the team?,” (Y/N) asked worried.

“No, I don't think so. Since not all know about this, should be Reid, you and me. Right Reid?,” Emily said looking for support in Spencer.

“I don’t know if a bar is my scene for get drunk but for (Y/N), I’m able to do it,” Spencer assured. (Y/N) was impressed with how willing her friends were to help her right now, but she didn't want to pester them with her problems.

“Guys, you’re the best but I don’t want to ruin your plans for tonight…,” (Y/N) mumbled.

“ _Bullshit!_ You need us and that’s what friends are for. I don’t want to argue with you about this. Understood?”. Emily wouldn't take no for an answer.

“I don’t have plans anyway...,” Spencer mumbled shrugging.

“Okay. Okay… yeah. You’re right. But… I have an idea. What if we buy a lot of alcohol and other stuff and go to my apartment?. So Spencer could be more comfortable and we don’t have to worry about returning to our homes drunk in the middle of the night. I have enough room for all of you”. (Y/N) stated, now visibly excited about the idea. It no longer seemed a bad plan to get drunk with her friends.

“ _You lead this ship girl!_ , we’re on it!”. Prentiss declared lifting the cup of coffee she was holding in one of her hands.

“Yeah, I think is a great idea,” Spencer agreed.

“Excellent! Thank you guys!”

This is how at 8 p.m. (Y/N), Spencer and Emily were in (Y/N)'s apartment smoking and drinking vodka, beer, and wine, respectively. The three of them took advantage of the moment to joke around and relax after the case and the flight. Even (Y/N) looked more upbeat after laughing at the stories Emily told about her previous love breaks.

“These are things that could happen, but at least the sex was good,” Emily declared when she finished recounting what happened with her last partner.

“At least!,” (Y/N) commented sipping her vodka.

“ _How good?,_ ” Spencer asked. Emily and (Y/N) looked at him curiously.

“Do you want to delve into my sex life, Reid?,” Emily didn't look upset about that, it just she didn't expect Spencer wanted to delve further into the topic.

“I mean, when you have a partner sex is important along with many other things, but if the other things suck, I suppose that sex should be something that outweighs the bad, right?”

“Not necessarily,” (Y/N) confessed with a sigh. Emily and Spencer looked at her frowning both of them.

“Uh-oh… are you going to tell me that sex in your last relationship didn't make up for things that weren't good?,” Emily asked with a grimace in her face.

“I mean, not so bad... but nothing special. Lame sometimes but I’m not complaining at all...,” (Y/N) rambled.

“So are you an _adventurous_ woman in sex (Y/N)?,” Spencer asked lifting a brow in questioning mode.

“I wouldn’t say that but I like to try things... sometimes. Don’t you guys do the same?”. (Y/N) felt weird talking about this things but alcohol helped to her confidence.

“Baby, I always feel the urge of trying new things. What about you Reid?,” told Emily giggling and sipping her wine. Spencer thought for a few seconds before answering.

“Uhm... sure you won’t believe me but... _I’m a scientist_ and I like to try new things... you know?,” Spencer was holding his beer and looking (Y/N) directly in the eyes. Some of the alcohol he had drunk pushed him to be more direct and bold in his comments.

“And for _‘try new things’_ you mean...?,” (Y/N) asked Spencer hoping he would develop details about the things he tried.

“Well... in my not vast experience I did some things like BDSM...,” said Spencer sipping his beer. Both (Y/N) and Emily looked him dumbfounding.

“You what?!!!,” (Y/N) exclaimed in shock.

“You’re lying...,” said Emily in disbelief.

“I told you guys _you wouldn’t believe me_...,” told Spencer sipping his beer again.

“Wait... okay. I’m sorry for doubted on you. You sure can do what you want to do and it’s okay. But I’m curious, in this BDSM attempts you tried being a submissive?,” (Y/N) queried.

“You can’t picture me like a dom (Y/N)?...,” Spencer asked laughing.

“To be fair Spencer, _I think nobody does_ ,” Emily stated and Reid rolled his eyes.

“Spencer Reid as a dom? Wow... now Emily will say she has been a sub and the world will collapse!,” (Y/N) joked.

“Hey, you can switch sometimes... it’s not a big deal. What about you (Y/N)? What kind of things did you do before?”. Emily was sitting comfortably in one of the chairs in front of the couch where (Y/N) and Spencer were.

“Well... generally I’m into men but I experienced with women too. I didn’t try BDSM but some kind of role playing. Public sex when I feel too bold...,” (Y/N) recounted.

“Swinging?,” Emily asked.

“No. You guys?,” (Y/N) replied.

“No,” Spencer stated.

“Once but it sucked for me,” Emily told pouting.

“What about threesomes?,” Spencer asked.

“Never,” Emily stated.

“Nope, you?,” (Y/N) questioned.

“Non... yet”. Emily and (Y/N) looked at Spencer trying to figure out if he was implied something. Spencer smirked.

“Are you going to say this question _is pure coincidence_?,” (Y/N) asked laughing nervously. Emily was shaking her head laughing too.

“I’m not gonna say anything...,” Spencer declared grinning and looking at (Y/N).

“Hey! Stop right there you two. I know where this is going...,” Emily said giggling.

“I didn’t say anything!,” Spencer defended himself.

“C’mon, you both want this chance to _fuck_ tonight. Okay, I get it, but I don't want to have to do with any of this. I know you both have been pinning around each other since (Y/N) started in the BAU...”

“That’s not true...,” (Y/N) said.

“Emily, why do you say that?...,” Spencer questioned.

“Am I lying?,” Emily asked scowling.

Emily was right. When (Y/N) joined the team 3 years ago Spencer was immediately attracted to her and not just because she was an beautiful woman. Her personality and intelligence captivated him as much as her outward beauty. But Spencer kept quiet because he didn't want to bring trouble at work and because (Y/N) never showed any kind of interest in him beyond the friendship they shared.

For his part (Y/N) would be lying if she said that Spencer wasn't attractive and desirable to her. At first she didn't pay much attention to it either because she was just starting to work at the BAU and getting romantically involved with a colleague was out of her canons. Thus she became implicated in romantic relationships with other people, leaving her feelings and desires for Spencer hidden in a drawer inside her brain and heart. And now that Emily mentioned the attraction they both had for each other, that desire surfaced again.

The conversation between the three continued to develop but from time to time, Spencer and (Y/N) shared looks too intense to ignore. (Y/N) could feel a heat between her legs every time she felt Spencer’s eyes on her.

At one point, (Y/N) got up from the couch saying she would go to the kitchen to make some snacks. Minutes later, while Prentiss was in the bathroom, Spencer walked over to (Y/N) while she made the snacks. She looked at Spencer and smiled at him. Neither of them was drunk enough not to coordinate their movements.

“Hey...,” Spencer said.

“Hey,” (Y/N) replied barely looking at him. Spencer leaned against the counter next to (Y/N) and after a few minutes in silence, began to speak.

“(Y/N)?, ehm… about what Emily said before...,” he trailed off.

“Don’t worry Spencer. You don’t have to say anything...,” (Y/N) told him trying not to make Spencer feel uncomfortable. He dismissed her attempt.

“I have to. Because… because it’s true,” Spencer confessed meeting (Y/N) stunned gaze at his statement.

“What?”

“Yeah. What Emily said it’s true. I like you (Y/N). Well... how couldn’t I? You’re... wow... an amazing beautiful woman…,” Spencer explained looking (Y/N) from head to toe.

“Are you serious?,” (Y/N) asked some flustered.

“Yep. But don’t worry. You don’t have to say or do anything about it…,” Spencer stated, this time so (Y/N) didn't feel compelled to answer. (Y/N) sighed not knowing if what she was going to say would be the right thing, but at this point in the night it already seemed telling the truth was the only right thing to do.

“Even if I told you that sometimes I have seen myself thinking of you?...,” she said almost in an audible voice.

“You?... thinking about me?,” Spencer asked dumbfounded.

“Yeah...,” (Y/N) started giggling.

“What?”

“It’s a bit embarrassing...,” (Y/N) confessed.

“What?... c’mon, I just confessed I like you, I’m the one feeling a little exposed here…,” Spencer joked.

“Okay... it’s fair enough. Okay, here we go… well… there were times I… I dreamed of you... and... oh God, I really going to say it... those dreams were _sexual dreams_...,” (Y/N) covered her face with both hands after blurting out her words.

Spencer hadn't moved from his spot and was thinking what to say. It was a pleasant surprise to discover that (Y/N) also thought of him as more than just a friend, at least physically. A big ego boost, no doubt. Perhaps it was worth going a little further now that the truth was on the table.

“Oh. I see...,” Spencer said looking at (Y/N) and smirking playfully.

“Please, don’t look at me like this…,” (Y/N) was still covering her face with her hands. Spencer took one of her wrists to reveal (Y/N) 's face so he could look at her more closely.

“Why not?, I’m... impressed. In a good way, you know?,” Without letting go of (Y/N)'s hand, Spencer started to gently rubbing it with his thumb.

“Yeah?... I can’t believe I told you this...”

“I’m glad you did it...,” Spencer admitted.

“Why?”

“Because it would be odd to do _this_ not knowing...,” he said in almost a whisper and altering his gaze between her eyes and her lips. Those lips that Spencer was dying to kiss, to feel, to bite.

“Do what?...,” (Y/N) asked but deep down she knew exactly what Spencer was referring to.

“ _This_...”

Spencer moved closer to (Y/N) and cupped her cheeks leaning in to kiss her. First he just brushed his lips against hers. (Y/N) closed her eyes, letting herself be carried away by the sensation. Then Spencer seeing that (Y/N) didn’t reject the contact deepened the kiss, now tightening the grip of his hands on her waist. (Y/N) wrapped her arms around Spencer's neck and let out a moan. Spencer’s tongue began to seek access to (Y/N)'s mouth who unceremoniously surrendered.

Soon the kiss became more needy and passionate. They both moaned as (Y/N)’s hands gently tugged on Spencer's hair and Spencer's hands got lost on (Y/N)’s back underneath her blouse.

“Oh my God, Spencer...,” moaned still kissing him.

“Humm. Do you like it princess?,” he asked in a sultry voice. Just the sound made (Y/N) soak her panties.

“Yes... yes...,” (Y/N) replied feeling a heat run through her body at the contact of Spencer's lips and fingers in her skin.

“ _Good to know_. We can continue on this later if you want...,” Spencer whispered kissing her neck softly this time.

“I'd love to...,” (Y/N) replied moaning, as Spencer pulled away from her body to compose himself a bit before heading back into the living room.

They both returned to the living room with the snacks and sauces, sitting on the couch again. Emily looked at them suspiciously but said nothing. Emily was a very good profiler, she didn't need someone to tell her something _to know what was going_ _on_ in the kitchen while she was in the bathroom.

The conversation continued animatedly, although it was now evident that something was happening between (Y/N) and Spencer, given they were closer to each other on the couch and their hands touched from time to time. At occasions (Y/N) even rested her head on Spencer's shoulder and linked their fingers. Emily couldn't help but smirk at how unsubtle her friends were being in showing their affection. Even some _jealousy_ appeared in her when she saw how intimate they both looked.

“Okay lovebirds, I should go right now so you both can do your _‘things’_...,” Emily told sipping the last remained of her wine and starting to get up from her chair.

“What? No! Emily... don’t!, we’re okay, right Spencer?,” (Y/N) was quick to say, not wanting Emily to feel awkward and leave just because they couldn't hold off for a bit.

“Yeah. We can do this in front of you, no problem...,” Spencer replied winking at (Y/N).

“Spencer!,” (Y/N) scolded to Spencer.

“I’m joking, I’m joking...,” he said lifting his arms in surrender.

“Very funny Reid. Although you got the girl, I give you that...,” Emily told shrugging and with a sigh escaping her mouth. Spencer looked at her grinning.

“I’m not greedy Emily, you know...”. Emily started laughing and (Y/N) narrowed her eyes not knowing exactly why Spencer was saying that.

“Hey... what are we talking about?,” (Y/N) asked confused.

“About you (Y/N),” Spencer said simply.

“Me? What about me?,” (Y/N) asked still in confusion. Spencer kissed her cheek.

“Emily wants you (Y/N), that’s we are talking about,” he stated matter-of-factly. Emily smirked.

“Me?... are you serious?”. At the realization, (Y/N) blushed. Were they really talking about her? Did Emily really feel some kind of attraction towards her? _Double ego boost_. (Y/N) was in cloud nine at the moment.

“Hard to believe baby?, I didn’t know you were too much self-conscious”. Emily said winking at (Y/N). To tell the truth, Emily hadn't given it much thought until Spencer started with his hints - quite direct - about her possible interest in (Y/N). And since they were all speaking honestly, why not admit it? Emily thought (Y/N) was a sexy woman, and she would be lying if she never thought about what it would be like to be able to kiss or touch (Y/N). Furthermore, although she had never explicitly thought of anything directly sexual, now the idea had settled in her head and she liked it.

(Y/N) was experiencing many emotions at the same time. In addition to confessing her impending infatuation with Spencer, the tingling of her body told her that seeing how Emily was looking at her at that moment was _too hot_ to ignore. The moisture that was beginning to catch on her panties was evidence of those thoughts.

“What's up ladies? You both fell silent from one moment to the next. What are those thoughts sailing in your minds right now?,” Spencer asked teasing both (Y/N) and Emily. And the truth was Spencer realized immediately what was happening. He could be a man not so experienced in women but we must not forget that Spencer is a certified genius, a studious man and a very good profiler too. Add to that scenario his usual inhibitions were no longer present after he confessed his utterly desire towards (Y/N). And it's true that Spencer is not a selfish man. If (Y/N) and Emily agree, why not have a good time the three of them?

Emily was the one who took the first step: she got up from the chair and sat on the sofa next to (Y/N). It was evident how (Y/N) shifted rubbing her legs in anticipation. Spencer with one of his hands began to touch one of (Y/N)’s thighs. Emily leaned in and found (Y/N) lips, tasting waters. Seconds later was (Y/N) who brought one of her hands to the base of Emily's neck to deepen the kiss. Both of them moaned while they were still kissing. When they parted for air both were smiling and panting.

“You’re a good kisser (Y/N),” Emily praised.

“You too,” (Y/N) stated eagerly starting a new kiss with Emily.

Spencer didn’t want to be left out and while Emily and (Y/N) continued making out, he started to suck a place at the base of (Y/N) neck, while one of his hands slipped under (Y/N)’s blouse massaging one of her breasts. She jolted feeling Spencer's fingers pinching her nipple over her bra.

Another moan escaped (Y/N)'s mouth, as Emily kissed her furiously, biting her lower lip. Spencer was also eager to feel the (Y/N)’s lips so with one of his hands he took her chin and made her break the kiss with Emily to start a kiss with him. (Y/N) was ecstatic now feeling Spencer's tongue fight for access as Emily started unbuttoning her blouse.

“I think _we all deserve a good time_... don't you think, guys?,” Emily stated as she uncovered (Y/N)'s breasts and began to massage them over her bra. (Y/N) also started loosing Spencer’s tie and unbuttoning Spencer's dress shirt revealing his bare chest.

In response, Emily received the moans of (Y/N) and Spencer who continued to make out intensely. (Y/N) was doubly aroused feeling Emily's hands take her breasts and squeeze them. At one point, (Y/N) broke the kiss with Spencer and between her excitement and the desire to continue exploring Spencer and Emily's body she was only able to stammer.

“How… how about we continue in the bedroom? There is enough space for the three of us...”.

Spencer and Emily accepted the offer and followed (Y/N) to her bedroom. As the door closed, Spencer quickly caught (Y/N)'s lips with his as his hands slid (Y/N)' s already unbuttoned blouse down her arms, then went straight to unbutton her bra and let it fall to the floor. Emily was more daring and while sucking on one of (Y/N)'s nipples, she unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down her legs to the floor. (Y/N)'s hands went straight to Spencer's erection, also loosening his belt and unzipping his pants. A growl escaped Spencer's throat as (Y/N) massaged his bulge over his boxers.

As Spencer was releasing his legs from his pants, (Y/N) turned around to begin undressing Emily. Lifting her top over her head and then removing her bra, while Emily herself unbuttoned her pants and slid them down her legs. Finally the three were only panties and boxers. The three looked at each other seeking the consent of the others about what they were about to do. Then they each slipped their own latest garment from their body. That was the way the three of them knew they wanted to do it. The point of no return.

Spencer sat on the bed leaning his back on the backrest and pumping his cock with one of his hands a couple of times, waiting his partners join to him in bed.

“C’mon (Y/N), how do you want to start this?,” Emily asked in so hot voice that (Y/N) could cum in that precisely second.

“I want you eat me out...,” (Y/N) said. Emily bitted his lower lip as Spencer gasped in anticipation.

“Could you suck me off while Emily eat you?, you think you can do that?,” Spencer breath out. (Y/N) nodded and moaned as she positioned herself in fours, resting her forearms on Spencer's crotches, facing his cock. Emily lay on the mattress with her head between (Y/N)’s legs, that gave her enough access to (Y/N) pussy. With Emily's head between her legs, (Y/N) lowered her bottom so that Emily pierced her entrance with her tongue. Leaning on her forearms, (Y/N) began to lick and suck the head of Spencer's cock already coating with pre-cum. Spencer with one of his hands on (Y/N)’s head guided her to take more and more of his cock. Feeling (Y/N)'s mouth and her tongue swirl around his cock, Spencer let out a new growl of pleasure.

“ _Fuck (Y/N)!_.. you take it so good... _shit_ … that’s right... I know you like this, don’t you _dirty girl_?...,” Spencer praised setting a pace and bucking his hips up to feel his cock more deeper in (Y/N)’s mouth.

Meanwhile in her lower half, Emily clung to (Y/N)’s thighs as her tongue circled and sucked on her clit, alternating her tongue between that bundle of nerves and her lips, collecting the juices that (Y/N) drained from her pussy. The pleasant sensation made (Y/N) grinded Emily's face, who let out moans of pleasure that rumbled from (Y/N)'s clit and pussy, leading her to cry with delight and moan as she continued sucking Spencer’s cock.

All three were a bunch of gasps and moans. Spencer who was the one with the free mouth encouraged his sex partners with dirty talk.

“(Y/N) you look beautiful sucking my cock and messed up, moaning while Emily eats you whole. Do you like that, huh (Y/N)? Do you like to feel like I start to fuck your face? I bet Emily is enjoying every last drop of your juices... c’mon baby... take my entire cock to the bottom of your throat...”

(Y/N) could feel her legs start to shake with the pleasure of feeling now as Emily inserted two fingers into her pussy. With that, Spencer's words and his cock in the back of her throat, (Y/N) knew she was close to her orgasm.

“Uhmm... ahhhh ...,” was all (Y/N) could say, lost in the bliss she felt all over her body. Emily increased the speed of her fingers on (Y/N)’s pussy as her tongue returned to her clit. With each movement (Y/N) felt her vision blur and her body trembled in anticipation of the next blow of pleasure.

Spencer increased the speed with which he fucked (Y/N)'s face, bucking his hips so that his thrusts were deeper.

“Are you ready to cum? Huh?... c’mon (Y/N)... _fuck_!... yeah... I’m so close too... you take my cock so well, do you want my cum in your mouth? Are you ready to swallow it?... _Shit (Y/N)_...,” Spencer's voice was getting raspy and low. With each thrust he could feel him orgasm getting closer and closer, but he wanted to feel like (Y/N) finished first before letting go.

“Yeah... our (Y/N) is a mess of pleasure right now... I can feel her so close in my fingers. Baby, you’re so ready, cum in my fingers, help Spencer release his cum in you...,” Emily told before continuing swirling her tongue in (Y/N)’s clit and pumping faster in and out her pussy with her fingers.

(Y/N) couldn't take it anymore and her orgasm hit her like a freight train and made her explode. Despite still coming down from her heights (Y/N) continued sucking on Spencer's cock more quickly and squeezing it with her lips feeling it twist inside her mouth until after a loud moan, Spencer managed to reach his own orgasm as well, filling (Y/N)'s mouth with his cum. Which she swallowed without hesitation, down to the last drop.

(Y/N) flopped to the side of the bed as Spencer breathed heavily recovering from his orgasm. Emily sat up in bed laughing at the sight of her exhausted friends.

“Are you two spent yet?... I thought this was just beginning,” Emily joked. Spencer and (Y/N) looked at her laughing.

“Wait until we make you finish... then we'll ask you the same thing, right (Y/N)?”. Spencer asked and (Y/N) nodded animatedly feeling the excitement return to her body.

After a few minutes to recover, Spencer proposed the new scene.

“This boy needs some motivation to get into action again...,” he said pointing to his cock. “How about you guys put on a little show before I join you?”

“Not bad Reid, not bad... come here (Y/N), let's show _pretty boy_ how to do this,” Emily demanded, to which (Y/N) readily agreed. Both girls on the bed on their knees began to kiss ardently, letting out new moans of pleasure. The increasingly needed kiss began to mix with kisses on necks and jaws. The hands of (Y/N) massaging Emily's breasts, while Emily's hands on the waist of (Y/N) sticking her closer and closer to her body. (Y/N) pulled away slightly to rest her butt on her heels and lower her height enough so that her mouth was in front of Emily's breasts, which she began to suck alternately. Emily moaned louder and louder at the sensation.

“ _Fuck (Y/N)!_ , you suck it so good…,” she praised.

Spencer seeing both women pleasuring each other felt like his cock was hard again. He approached over to where (Y/N) and Emily were in bed, and with his fingers Spencer sought Emily's pussy entrance while with the other hand he began to spank (Y/N). His mouth on (Y/N) neck, nibbling and sucking marks as both women began to make out hotly again.

Spencer quickened his pace by pushing his fingers in and out of Emily's pussy, to which Emily responded with pornographic moans that filled the room and reverberated in (Y/N)'s mouth. From time to time, Spencer would spank (Y/N) again. When Emily's legs began to shake, he suggested Emily should lie down on the mattress while he would continue to thrust her with his fingers and suck on one of her breasts while (Y/N) took over the other breast, taking advantage of tracing kisses all over her body. Minutes later Emily was a moaning and gasping mess.

“Fuck Spencer... those fingers of yours... I need it deeper… _fuck!_ …” she trailed off, as Spencer sped up his pace even more knowing she was close to orgasm. (Y/N) focused on leaving red marks on Emily's skin, was also exponentiating the pleasure she felt in contact with her skin.

“(Y/N), baby... feeling your mouth on my body makes me so hot and wet... _fuck!_... I think I'm close...,” Emily gasped as she rocked her hips to feel Spencer's fingers more deeply on her g-spot.

“ _Cum for us_ ,” Spencer asked and it was enough for Emily to get carried away by her orgasm.

“ _Fuck!... oh, fuck!_...,” was all she could say before she felt her vision blur as she arched her back to prolong the orgasmic sensation through her body.

As Emily came down from her highs, (Y/N) lay down beside her stroking her flushed cheeks. They both gave each other a lazy smile. Spencer had positioned himself again with his back on the backrest watching both women cuddling in their post-orgasmic cloud.

“Now who's the exhausted one?,” Spencer joked. Emily rolled her eyes and muttered.

“Shut up Reid.” (Y/N) began to laugh when she saw how they were joking since two minutes ago Spencer was fucking Emily with his fingers. The recent images in her head reignited the fever in (Y/N) and Spencer noticed it when he saw how she rubbed her legs looking for some kind of friction.

“I think someone is looking forward to do it again,” Spencer pointed out. Emily looked at (Y/N) and noticed it too.

“I think (Y/N) wants your cock now, Spencer,” Emily stated.

“Yeah? Do you think that's it?...,” he asked jokingly but he could bet that (Y/N) was dripping moisture down her legs in that precisely moment.

“You two should talk less and do more,” (Y/N) complained, to which Spencer and Emily responded by each taking a hand from (Y/N), lifting her up so she was on their knees resting their butt on her heels. Spencer cupped (Y/N)'s cheeks and began a passionate kiss while Emily started to trace wet kisses all over her body and with one of her hands she inserted two fingers into (Y/N)'s pussy, who gasped at the feeling. Barely pulling away from the kiss, Spencer whispered on her lips.

“Tell me (Y/N), do you want my cock?, do you want me _to fuck you senseless_? How badly you want it?,” he asked in a sultry and low voice that made (Y/N) soaked herself again.

“Yes!, I need you to fuck me Spencer... I need it so bad… please…,” she begged.

“I told you...,” Emily muttered not distracting for her task.

“Okay, since you asked so nicely. On your knees,” Spencer demanded and (Y/N) obliged. “Emily, I guess it's time (Y/N) returns you the favor, lay in the mattress so she could eat you out, what do you say (Y/N)?”

“Yes, I would love to...”

Emily set back on the mattress with her head resting on the pillows while (Y/N) was on her knees facing Emily's pussy, who had her legs wide open. (Y/N) couldn't help but lick her lips at the sight. On the other hand, Spencer was behind (Y/N) pumping his hard cock a few times before line up her entrance. (Y/N) swinged her hips in anticipation and Spencer couldn't help but spank her a couple of times. (Y/N)'s moans were enough to push his member to her core. (Y/N) gasped as she felt like all of Spencer's cock was inside her. He didn't want to move immediately expecting (Y/N) to adjust to his size. When she was ready, she began her task eating Emily's pussy while Spencer started thrusting her slow but deeply.

Emily raised her legs supporting them on (Y/N)’ shoulders which allowed her to bucking her hips to intensify the sensation of (Y/N)’s mouth and tongue in her core.

Groans began to fill the room again. Spencer started to speed up the pace of his thrusts which made (Y/N) moan into Emily's pussy. Feeling the vibration, Emily gasped faster and faster, dropping praises towards (Y/N).

“Yeah baby... eat me like this. Eat me if I were you last meal. _Oh fuck! Yes!_ Like this (Y/N)! ... harder baby!...”

For his part, Spencer felt (Y/N)'s walls squeeze his cock with each thrust.

“You have been a good girl tonight (Y/N), so willing... look at Emily, she is enjoying it all thanks to you. You deserve to cum again, but now with my cock inside you, what do you say? like the idea?,” Spencer asked while still fucking (Y/N) at an increasingly accelerated pace. (Y/N) could hardly speak but enthusiastic rumbled in Emily's core, _'Yes!, yes!... fill me up Spencer!'._

At (Y/N)'s response, Spencer grunted and kept ramming her mercilessly. The moans of (Y/N) were mixed with those of Emily who, in addition to having (Y/N)'s tongue on her clit, now had two fingers inside her pussy moving more and more uncontrollably.

Feeling that (Y/N)’s legs were starting to shake and her moans were louder, Spencer could tell that (Y/N) was close to her orgasm, so with one of her hands she reached for (Y/N)'s clit tracing circular motions on it with his index finger. (Y/N)'s moans quickly turned into cries of pleasure.

" _Uhmmmm... fuck!!!...,_ ” (Y/N) could mutter as she continued to eat out Emily, who kept saying compliments to (Y/N).

“(Y/N)... yes!, you're doing great baby... I'm so close, move those fingers like this... _oh fucking shit!_...”

Spencer was also a bundle of praises and curses.

“You take my cock so good... good girl... fuck!!... I'm close (Y/N)... I'm right behind you guys... _fuck!_ , _fuck!_ … _yes!_... clench your walls like this... oh so fucking good!... we’re going to break you in this bed baby!”.

The first to reach her orgasm was (Y/N), with loud moans that electrified Emily's pussy who was the second to reach her orgasm. Finally, Spencer hearing Emily's moans and feeling the juices of (Y/N) and as her walls squeezed his cock, he let go of his own orgasm. As they descended from their heights, none wanted to move from their current position. The three of them gasping and breathing hard. A few minutes later Spencer was the first to move, getting up and heading to the bathroom. (Y/N) and Emily just stood on their backs staring at the ceiling, trying to catch their breath. When Spencer came back with a wet towel the girls were both with their eyes closed, almost falling asleep. At the sight, Spencer smirked.

“I think we are all exhausted enough now... right?”. (Y/N) and Emily just groaned in response. Spencer handed the towel to (Y/N) who cleaned herself and then handed it to Emily who did the same. Spencer lay back on the bed staring at the ceiling, mimicking his colleagues.

“Is everyone okay?,” Emily asked.

“Yeah...,” Spencer replied.

“Fuck yeah ...,” (Y/N) stated, still catching her breath.

“I don't want to think about how this would end if we invited the rest of the team next time...,” (Y/N) mused. The three of them started laughing heartily. Laughter that was decaying until inadvertently the three fall asleep naked on (Y/N)'s bed.


End file.
